


Blue and Black

by didivina



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, a mention of a pet spider in ch 3, if anything actually needs to be tagged I'll add it later, my fike baby boys, one use of the f word in ch 5, tw arachnophobia, warning for fluff and gay I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didivina/pseuds/didivina
Summary: A collection of short Fike drabbles. Little vignettes and screenshots of their relationship





	1. Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are one of my major OTPs and they're so underrated. I wanna give them the love and attention they deserve ; v ;  
> Enjoy~ <3

Wednesday usually had nothing interesting or special going on afterschool, so Ike deemed that to be the perfect day to get pizza and invite Firkle over. He didn't have much of a plan outside of 'eat pizza and have Firkle over', so by the time they were sitting on the couch with the extra cheese and mushroom pizza half-eaten and the accompanying bottle of soda half-gone, he was at a bit of a loss. He certainly didn't want Firkle to go home just yet, but TV didn't really seem appealing and he didn't quite feel up to playing any games. 

 

Before he could ask Firkle for ideas what to do, Ike's phone went off, shamelessly and cheerfully blaring the chorus from  _ Let's Get Lost _ by Carly Rae Jepsen. He scrambled to grab his phone and answer it as he glanced at Firkle, who had one eyebrow raised in question but otherwise his typically neutral, disinterested expression plastered on his features. He felt heat in his face and neck from that stare, but he couldn't stay embarrassed for too long, as the person on the other line tried to get his attention. The conversation was short with only "yeah" "uh huh" "I remember" "no, I got it" "yup" and "see you tomorrow" as any indication as to what the conversation was about. Ike hung up and stared at his phone for a moment before glancing over at Firkle who was still staring, as if he expected some answer. "That was someone from my hockey team. He was reminding me that I promised to bring something tomorrow."

 

Firkle nodded slowly, but the way that his stare didn't waver meant that it wasn't the thing he was looking for answers for.

 

"My ringtone…?" A nod. "It's Carly Rae Jepsen!"

 

"Who?"

 

"You know! Like, 'Call Me Maybe'!"

 

"You know I don't like phone calls."

 

"No! That's her song! Although… yeah, of course. Why  _ would _ you have heard it. You don't exactly go to the mall or listen to typical radio stations. She's basically the Canadian Pop Princess and I love her music."

 

Ike saw the eyeroll at the word 'pop' and he pouted. "I know you don't like pop music but her stuff's really good, okay! You should hear her songs!"

 

"I'm not going to listen to that conformist garbage  _ on purpose _ . I'd rather take my own switchblade and plunge it into my ear, rendering myself deaf for the rest of my mortal existence."

 

There he went being goth and dramatic and extreme. It was Ike's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, its not that bad! How about I play a song for you and then you can play one of your goth songs for me! Equivalent exchange!" 

 

The compromise seemed to pique Firkle's interest and he certainly seemed less dismissive, if his body language was anything to go by, sitting up straighter and something almost like an intrigued sparkle in his eye.

 

"Okay, but I go first."

 

"Sure, sure! Lay it on me. I am ready to gothify my spotify." 

 

It turned out that sharing music had been a perfect way to spend the afternoon and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he managed to get Firkle to admit not  _ all _ pop is manufactured cookie cutter conformist waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/prompts for me to write for them, let me know in comments or whatever~! I also draw these boys at times. You can find me @sphunny on tumblr! Feel free to message me there for whatever reason


	2. Lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr has drawn something for this fic and aaaa?? I appreciate this so much ( ; v ; )ノ Thank you!!!
> 
> [ Lovely Fan Art](https://sphunny.tumblr.com/post/185935101471/josephineloveswierdthings-sphunny-cant-wait)
> 
> Now for more lovely boys~

Swiping his tongue across his lips, Ike felt the slight greasiness and tasted the ghost of sweetness that came with Firkle's lipstick, something he had grown accustomed too. Hard not to when he loved stealing kisses as much as he did. 

 

And while he had seen Firkle bare-faced (and thought him to be just as attractive without), it was still hard to picture him without his signature plum colored lipstick. He had only ever seen him with it in public, even back in kindergarten. It would be a lie to say he wasn't incredibly curious as to why he always wore lipstick. Sure it was a goth thing, but Henrietta was the only other one of their group that wore it. So it only made sense to ask.

 

"Hey, Firkle?" He stared down to where said goth had curled into his side, idly scrolling through his phone. After a moment, probably after he finished looking at whatever he was looking at, he was met with a neutral gaze, which was probably the best he was gonna get in response. After a moment of silent staring, Ike knew he just had to continue.

 

"Why do you wear lipstick? Like I know dark makeup is a goth thing but I've only ever seen Henrietta use lipstick otherwise." It didn't hurt to ask, right? It wasn't like he was criticizing. Maybe he should make that clear before Firkle had a chance to think otherwise. "Not that I'm complaining! It suits you~" Ike saw Firkle's eyeroll before he turned his attention back at his phone.

 

There was a silence between them that stretched out for so long, Ike was almost sure that Firkle had decided to ignore him. 

 

"She gave it to me. Henrietta." His voice came out quietly, but loud enough for Ike to hear. With a nudge, he was encouraged to continue. More silence. Was it really something that personal that he seemed so hesitant? "Back when I first met the Goths. She took me under her wing. She taught me what it was to be Goth. And she gave me lipstick. I've used the same brand since."

 

"Aww! A gift from your Goth Mom! That makes sense! That's really sweet." Ike grinned widely at him. He knew a little bit about Firkle's history with the Goths, but not much. He didn't usually pry but it didn't hurt to want to learn about him, right? If Firkle really didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push him. But he was glad to get at least this much from him.

 

"Yes, my Goth Mom." Firkle nodded and Ike chuckled a little at his agreement. 

 

After another long pause of silence, with a gentle tilt of his head, Firkle looked at Ike almost expectantly. That was signal enough for him. A quick sweet peck on the lips which, of course, got a little bit of lipstick on him. He honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/prompts for me to write for them, let me know in comments or whatever~! I also draw these boys at times. You can find me @sphunny on tumblr! Feel free to message me there for whatever reason


	3. Sneaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended being the longest of them all and is very... headcanon heavy? I know everything will be but this feels a bit more so than usual. 
> 
> Warning for Spider! I try to not be too descriptive but be aware that there is a pet spider mentioned.
> 
> Also thanks to [Sir_Weston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Weston/pseuds/Sir_Weston) for the prompt ( ° ∇ ° ) ノ

There was a sort of excitement that came with sneaking out. Ike knew Firkle's aunt wouldn't mind him coming over and wouldn't mind if Firkle went out to visit him no matter the hour. But having to find a way out of the house without alerting either Kyle or his parents, especially his mom, was a feat. But it was no match for his genius and cunning. 

 

Meaning he had previously moved a storage box outside to sit below his room and was now expertly tying his twirled bedsheet to his computer desk and throwing it out the open window. He glanced back to his door, which was closed and locked. Sure the lock wouldn't deter him mom for too long if she was honestly worried about him, but it would be… fine. It would only be a few hours, he'd be back before anyone noticed. Probably. 

 

He wasn't going to second guess himself any longer before he accidentally talked himself out of it. So, out the window he went, scaling down carefully and landing on the box. So far so good. The sheet was holding and he'd managed to climb back up when he came home. He was buzzing with the adrenaline of doing this and used that energy to power walk his way over to Firkle's house.

 

It took about 20 minutes at a brisk pace but he soon arrived at the home. He didn't have to sneak  _ in _ at least. He stood in front of the door and sent a little 'here♡' text to Firkle and waited. He smiled when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and soon the door was opening. With a cheery grin and a wave, he greeted Firkle on the other side. "I'm here~!"

 

"I can see that." With the curt response and a quick nod of the head, Firkle stepped away from the door and started heading back inside, Ike obviously following after, kicking off his shoes in the process. He was familiar with this place, the scent of incense and herbs, the sight of books piled high on tables and surfaces and even the floor, plants hanging from the ceiling. He thought the whole new age thing Firkle's aunt practiced was… interesting. Because of how different it was from anything else he knew. But he wasn't here to appraise the decor. He followed Firkle up the stairs and to the room with the door painted black. Pretty obvious whose room it was.

 

The room itself wasn't as dark as one might expect. The wall across from the door was long and  _ made _ of bookshelves, a space towards the center left empty to fit a bed in, which is exactly where the bed was wedged, a little battery-powered light glued to the wall in the space between the mattress and the upper shelf, which incidentally had a bunch of gothic paraphernalia like skulls and make up. The wall to the left of the door and adjacent to the bed-wall was also made of bookshelves, this time a desk embedded into the wall, a reading lamp set up there as well. The wall to the right simply held the window, which was open to let the cool night breeze in. He went to sit on the bed, as he usually did, and took a peek around. The wall opposite of where he sat was decorated with a variety of posters and framed  _ memento mori _ . Morbid but sort of cool at the same time.

 

One of the largest light sources came in the form of the heat lamp that illuminated the large aquarium that housed Firkle's pet spider, sitting on a shelf not far from the bed. A Brazilian Black tarantula named Doriana. His queen, he loved her and thought she was the coolest thing. He found himself staring at the tank as Firkle went about tidying slightly; his prerogative, Ike didn't care. 

 

"Do you want to hold her?" Ike nodded enthusiastically, turning his attention back to Firkle who approached the tank, reaching out with a grabby hands motion.

 

"Let me hold the girl!"

 

Soon enough, Firkle was letting the beautiful black spider walk from his hand onto Ike's held out ones and sat beside him. Ike was beaming as he gently ran a finger over her body. "The Queen…"

 

Firkle rested his head on Ike's shoulder and so they just spent the moment being close and admiring the spider. Definitely worth sneaking out. Especially the kisses they shared after putting the spider back, Kyle and his mom be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/prompts for me to write for them, let me know in comments or whatever~! I also draw these boys at times. You can find me @sphunny on tumblr! Feel free to message me there for whatever reason


	4. Aftergame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective goth boyfriend's time to shine (*•̀ᴗ•́*)ﻭ✧

After game showers were always the most refreshing.  _ Especially _ after a victory. It felt well earned and well deserved. And after he was finally in his civilian clothes again, Ike felt excited to go meet with his boyfriend. He had finally gotten Firkle to agree to come to a game. He knew sports and all that were so outside the goth's sphere of interest, but he was willing to at least go to  _ one _ game. All for him. And he definitely appreciated it. 

 

Leaving the lockers and changing room area, Ike saw Firkle leaning against the wall, his attention on his phone. With a wide and excited smile, he walked over and leaned against the wall next to him, braced on his forearm. When Firkle turned his attention to him, he gave him a wink, the grin never leaving his face. "Hey~"

 

The look Firkle gave him made him laugh, the slight curve of his lip that expressed annoyance at the very stereotypical meathead jock greeting he gave him. He had done it expressly to annoy him because he thought it would get just that sort of reaction out of him. And then Firkle was walking away.

 

"Hey, no, wait! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, don't leeeeeave." He overexaggerated the plea, sure that the other could  _ hear _ his pout. A quick stop and aboutface meant that he hadn't been serious about leaving and Ike let out a sigh of relief.

 

And then suddenly there were hands holding his face and a scrutinizing yet concerned look, eyebrows furrowed. For a moment Ike was bewildered as to what was happening. 

 

"You're hurt." The grip initially tightened before loosening and Firkle's hands falling to his side, his expression unchanging.

 

"Oh, that. Yeah it's normal. It's just a little bruising. And a little cut." His lip might be a bit swollen for a while and the bruise on his cheekbone would get worse before it got better, but it was all just a part of hockey. "It's an occupational hazard. I knew this was a possibility when I signed on." He seemed almost proud of that fact and then he saw a  _ scowl.  _

 

"I just need to talk to the opposing team. Where were they?"

 

"Oh, no, come on. It's fine! They lost, they already have their pride bruised! They don't need any stab wounds. Injury to insult is bad sportsmanship!" 

 

"I don't play sports." Deadpan and a stare that felt like it was hitting him straight in the  _ soul _ . Scary… That just made him seem more serious.

 

"Hey, let's just forget about all this! Let's go celebrate my victory! Waffle sundaes! ...Please?"

 

There was silence between them as they stared at each other, Ike's teammates filing their way out and some congratulating Ike on a good game, his attention only occasionally and briefly split to thank them and say it back.

 

When it was just them again, Firkle finally broke and rolled his eyes before turning and walking away.

 

"W-wait, where are you going?"

 

"Did you want waffles or not."

 

With a sigh of relief followed immediately by an enthusiastic cheer, Ike followed after Firkle, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You're the best and I love you."

 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/prompts for me to write for them, let me know in comments or whatever~! I also draw these boys at times. You can find me @sphunny on tumblr! Feel free to message me there for whatever reason.
> 
> And I am actively open to prompts and ideas~ I have one more chapter's worth of ideas so more will be appreciated (u v u❀)


	5. Clothing Swap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I feel bad it's been so long since I posted for this ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡ I had a con and then I've been getting ready to start a new job. All excuses, I know. I'll honestly try to have another chapter up this week to try and make up for the slow updates. Thanks for sticking with me so far though. You all are wonderful ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡
> 
> That said, enjoy more dumb boy shenanigans!

There was something so fascinating about Firkle's clothes. He had a relatively simple sense of style, mainly consisting of button downs, sweaters, pants and these half skirt wrap things. Ike had to admit his own curiosity about them. It was goth style right? He certainly hadn't seen anyone else quite with this sense of fashion so he wondered what it was like to wear clothes like that.

 

Conversely, Ike also wondered what Firkle might look like in  _ his _ clothes, seeing how he had never seen him in color of any kind. Would it look strange with his pale skin, wash him out even more? Or maybe it might even suit him? Not to mention his own style was miles more casual than Firkle's; mostly t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, and of course his letterman from his hockey team. 

 

With these thoughts in mind, one afternoon when they were just relaxing in Firkle's room, music playing softly in the background and watching Doriana make her way around her cage, Ike brought it up. In, of course, the most tactful way possible.

 

"You should take off your clothes and wear mine instead." 

 

It was a somewhat tense pause before Firkle reacted, turning his face to stare at Ike with an expression that said it all.  _ What the fuck. _

 

Ike let out a light-hearted laugh, a bit sheepish because of that reaction and realising how what he said sounded. "Okay, so what I mean is that I've been curious what you'd look like in my clothes. And what I'd look like in yours. It's not  _ that _ weird is it?"

 

Firkle's expression softened to his general gaze of disinterest though there was still some affection in it. "You wouldn't fit in my clothes. You're half a foot taller. And your clothes would be way too big on me." And that seemed to be all there was to it as Firkle shifted against him to get comfortable and looked back towards the cage again.

 

"Aw, come on! Okay, granted maybe I wouldn't fit into your clothes, but let me see you in mine! It's not a problem if they're big, it's just for us anyway!" Ike nudged him, trying to get him to agree. Wasn't that supposed to be appealing, seeing your significant other in your clothes? He pouted at him as they made eye contact again.

 

\---

 

"This is stupid."

 

Ike grinned from his position in the bed, sitting with his legs crossed, shirtless. Green was decidedly  _ not _ Firkle's color but it was still something he was happy to see. He took out his phone and held it up, snapping a picture before Firkle could react.

 

"Delete that right now.  _ No evidence _ ." There was a dangerous look in Firkle's eye, glaring at him as he pulled Ike's shirt over his head and tossed it back at him. It had been oversized enough that he hadn't ever had to take his own clothes off first. The disparity between small and inactive and large and athletic was very apparent through this alone.

 

"But it's just for me! Also too late, its my wallpaper now." Ike's grin had grown and he definitely had more of a mischievous glint in his eye. Which withered only slightly as Firkle approached him and attempted to take his phone.

 

" _ Delete it now. _ " 

 

Ike simply laughed as he held his phone away and instead stole a kiss and then wrapped his arms around him. Firkle let out a frustrated huff before lost the tension in his body after a moment, more in resignation than anything. 

 

"If you show that to  _ anyone _ I'll kill you."

 

"I give you full permission to murder me if I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/prompts for me to write for them, let me know in comments or whatever~! I also draw these boys at times. You can find me @sphunny on tumblr! Feel free to message me there for whatever reason


End file.
